Played
by FrankieQuinn13
Summary: Randy's going to break up with Bryan anyway, so why does it matter who his roommate is? Slash Randy/Bryan Roman/Bryan


**A/N: so the whole, "you're bigger than me" thing stuck with me and even though I only ship Randy/Bryan, Roman/Bryan seems kinda interesting.**

**Anyway...**

**Apologies spelling grammar and OOCness**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the WWE universe in anyway whatsoever. **

Randy stared into the mirror walls of the elevator as he rubbed off the smear of lipstick that stained the corner of his lips before checking around the rest of his face and neck to make sure there wasn't any trace of barely legal summer intern still clinging to his skin, before pulling back to fix his jacket and tie as the steel cubicle slowly made it's way up the centre of the building.

He's going to pick Bryan up for their date. He's not really in the mood, but three months of continuosly missed dates because of work emergencies and unplanned business trips were starting to strain his and Bryan's relationship. Regardless of the fact that Bryan is one of the nicest guys he knows and he really didn't mind the fact that Randy had such a busy job, three months of nothing but texts and the occasional booty call would wear thin on anyone's patience.

Infact the real reason why Randy was going out is because Bryan had suggested that they call it quits for now. Randy's always busy and he doesn't want to sit there waiting up for him everynight like some soap opera trophy wife, so he thought it would be best if they just went their seperate ways.

Of course Randy couldn't let that happen.

He didn't become one of the top legal attorneys at one of the biggest corporate lawfirms in the country by letting things take their course and letting go after all.

No, Randy Orton was determined, focused, aggresive and controling in every aspect of his life including the private one. When Randy wanted something he stopped at nothing to make sure he got it and once he did, Randy never let go.

Which is why breaking up with Bryan wasn't an option.

Yes, Bryan is a good eight years younger than he is. He's a bit of a tree hugging hippie, he's naïve, a bit too trusting and he could probably do with a shave to get that beard of his under control but none of that made Randy want him any less.

Randy saw potential in Bryan and although he didn't particularly want to put any of that potential to good use, he didn't want to see it go away either.

Not that Bryan wanted to leave anyway, he loves Randy. The only reason he tried to call a break was because he was getting sick and tired of waiting on Randy and he wanted to move on with his life.

But again, Randy isn't the type to let go of anything, atleast not unless it was on his terms anyway.

So regardless of the fact that he could barely remember his boyfriend on most days and spent most nights with some unidentifiable pair of breasts in some manner of blonde or bruenette, he refused to let Bryan break up with him.

Not after he spent almost four weeks trying to get Bryan to acknowledge and adore him after the younger man chose to ignore his entire existance for some baffeling reason. Randy worked his ass off to make Bryan his, so even if he was no longer all that invested in the relationship he wasn't willing to let his boy toy be the one to break it off either.

So, he'll humour Bryan for a few weeks. Keep the younger man entertained and absorbed in his infinate charm, make Bryan fall inlove with him all over again. Keep him wrapped completely in his spell for a couple of weeks before ending it himself.

Now you're probably wondering, "Why go through all that trouble if they could just end it now?"

Well, you see the problem with that, is that Bryan is the one that suggested it in the first place. Which would technically make Bryan the one who broke up with Randy and not the other way around and that just can't happen.

No, no, no. Randy is the dumper, not the dumpee. He's the player, not the played.

Sounds petty, I know, but Randy doesn't care. He likes things done in a certain way, at a certain time, by particular individuals and if everything doesn't go the way he wants it to there will be hell to pay.

The elevator suddenly dinged and came to a stop just before the steel doors slid open and Randy gave his jacket one more tug before stepping out into the brightly lit hallway and walking towards the last door on the left. Randy rang the buzzer and waited as he let his eyes curve around the golden lettering on the forest green door.

Apartment 308.

Tonight he's taking Bryan to an upscale restaurant up town before going to see a show and going back to his penthouse apartment a few blocks away from there. He has it all planned out.

Randy gives it two, maybe three, more weeks before Bryan is back to worshipping the ground he walks on and then once his perfectly adorable little toy is back where he belongs, Randy will call it off and _then _they can both move on with their lives.

After a few more seconds of waiting the door suddenly opened and Randy let his lips curve up in a slight smile at the beaming grin on the younger man before him. It never mattered what Bryan did he always looked younger than he really was. Randy tried to tell him that the beard he had growing wasn't helping him improve the situation but Bryan insisted on keeping it for some baffeling reason.

"Hey baby." Randy said as he stepped over the threshold to wrap an arm around Bryan's waist and place a kiss on his lips before pulling back a bit. "I missed you."

"Yeah and who's fault is that?" Bryan said as he folded his arms across his chest and Randy just shrugged.

"I've been busy, works a nightmare." The older man said as he leaned in to give Bryan another kiss, "But I promise that from now on you have my full attention."

"I'd better. Or else you can kiss my ass goodbye, Orton." Bryan mumbled against Randy's lips as he brought his arms up to wrap around his neck and Randy just chuckled as he leaned in again when the sound of music suddenly blarred through the air making Randy pull back as he stared in the direction of the bedrooms while Bryan just rolled his eyes.

"What the-"

"That's just Roman."

"Roman?"

Wait, isn't that a guy's name?

Randy frowned.

"Yeah Roman, my roommate. God, he's such a pain sometimes." Bryan sighed as he pulled his arms away from Randy's neck and turned back, while Randy kept his hold on the younger man's waist as he called. "Reigns!"

"When did you get a roommate?"

"A few months ago." Bryan shrugged, "Seth told me about some friend of his that needed a place to stay so I offered him the extra room. Roman!"

As the loud screech of "Don't speak" by Eagles of death metal, rang throughout the apartment, Randy tried to imagine what kind of guy was currently living with his not-for-long boyfriend. I mean, sure he's going to dump Bryan anyway so whoever he shares an apartment with shouldn't matter all that much to Randy but somehow it did.

It bothered him that some guy was warming a bed in Bryan's home even if he wasn't necessarily warming Bryan's bed specifically. But hey, Randy's possesive and kindoff territorial.

Plus, something in his gut told him that he wasn't going to like what he was about to see.

As always his gut was right.

A young man appeared in the arch that led to the small hallway leading to the bedrooms. Of course you wouldn't be able to tell that he was young due to his size but Randy has an eye for these things. He was twice as big as Bryan, he had a beard that wasn't quite as outrageous as Bryan's and his entire right arm and pec was covered in the ink of a tattoo. He wore a pair of dark jeans while long black hair went down passed his shoulders, dripping water over his tanned bare chest as he tried to rub the excess liquid from his hair with a white towel.

"Yeah-" The young man stopped when he spotted Bryan and Randy standing in the door and his eyes narrowed down at the arm still wrapped around Bryan's waist. "What's up?"

"Could you turn that down before the neighbours start to complain. Seriously you're going to get us kicked out of here one of these days." Bryan huffed as he folded his arms over his chest and Roman just smiled as he walked closer cluthcing the ends of the towel around his neck.

"The only one that ever complains is you."

"And mrs. Teagle." Bryan said and Roman rolled his eyes, "That old bat complains once and suddenly I'm a menace hell bent on anarchy."

"You are a menace hell bent on anarchy." Bryan said with a cheeky grin and Roman laughed until his gaze slid up to the older man behind him and his expression fell as he spoke. "Is this a friend?"

"Oh right, Randy this is my roommate Roman Reigns. Roman this is Randy Orton."

Bryan stepped back expecting them to shake hands, but all the two men seemed to do was stare each other down. Randy's jaw had clenched tight and Roman's hands tightened around the towel, muscles flexing as he just looked the other man over.

"You're Randy? Bryan's told me a lot about you." Roman gave a snort, "Funny, I thought you'd be bigger."

Randy held back a growl.

Roman was about half a head taller than he was and he also had a visibly larger muscle mass, in other words he's kinda huge.

And Bryan's been living with him for months?

"It's strange that I haven't heard Bryan mention you before." Randy asked with an arched brow and Roman's head gave a tilt as his frame relaxed.

"Well maybe if you spent a little more time with Bryan you could have." The younger man said with a smug smirk and Randy felt his blood begin to boil when Bryan decided to intervene.

"We should go." Bryan said as he grabbed a hold of Randy's arm to steer him out and away from the glare match he had going when Roman suddenly grabbed his arm and pulled him away from Randy.

"Hey, can I talk to you about something before you go?"

"Can't it wait?"

"C'mon Bry' it's important." Roman said as he stared right into Bryan's eyes with the most superficial look of faked innocence that Randy has seen in his entire life and the older man almost chocked on air when Bryan sighed.

"Fine, what is it?"

"Bryan?-" Randy started but was cut off by Bryan waving him off.

"Just hold on a second." Bryan let Roman steer him to the other side of the room near the music so Randy wouldn't hear, but that didn't mean he couldn't see them.

Randy's hands clenched into fists as he watched the two.

Exactly where did Bryan find this guy and how could he just let him move in with him without knowing him? Roman has no right to be hanging around Bryan, walking around his boyfriends house half naked and dripping wet.

What the fuck is up with that anyway?

What, doesn't this mutt own a shirt, is he auditioning for Twilight or something?

"Shut up." Bryan suddenly said as his laughter carried over the music and he turned away from Roman, Randy almost sighed in relief when the younger grabbed his elbow and pulled him back. Randy flinched at the familiarity put on full view right infront of him. Roman hadn't removed his hand, instead the fingers seemed to subtly splay out over Bryan's skin just under the sleeve of his shirt.

What shocked Randy more than anything else was Bryan's lack of reaction. He didn't flinch away from Roman's touch or even look down to acknowledge the other man's hand on his skin. Just stood there talking with him like it's the most natural thing in the world.

Roman leaned forward seeming to whisper in Bryan's ear and the older man laughed seemingly oblivious to the hand moving up on his shoulder as Roman pulled back a bit with a smile. Bryan shook his head and smiled back while Roman laughed and his hand slipped back down Bryan's arm to rest on his wrist. The older man pulled away and turned towards the door when Roman pulled him back yet again this time by sliding a hand around Bryan's waist before he spoke against his ear. Randy bit back a growl as all Bryan seemed to do in return was smile before leaning up to speak in Roman's ear and pulling away completely.

By the time that Bryan made his way back to Randy's side the older man was beyond pissed as he glared at Roman who was following his boyfriend out towards the door.

The raven caught his glare and just smirked in return as Bryan neared the door.

"Let's go." Bryan said as he took Randy's arm and pulled him back into the hallway.

"I'm serious Bry'." Roman said with a smile as he leaned against the doorframe with his hands in his pockets and Bryan sighed as he gave a brief glance back.

"Yeah, O.K look, we'll talk about it when I get back."

"Did you take your wallet?" Roman suddenyl asked and Bryan froze in the door way and cursed under his breath.

"Shit. I'll be right back."

Randy grabbed Bryan's arm just as the younger man turned to go back into the apartment, "You don't need it tonight it's my treat."

Bryan rolled his eyes as he pulled his arm free. "Every night we go out is your treat even though you know I hate it when you spend money on me. I'll be right back, just wait here."

Randy reluctantly let Bryan go but couldn't fight back the growl that left his throat as Bryan had to slide up against Roman, since the younger man hadn't moved out of the door way and he saw the subtle flush spread fast over Bryan's face and Roman smirked at him as he did.

Both men watched as Bryan went into the apartment and dissappeared around the corner and Randy looked up at Roman with a hell damning glare. He made to speak when Roman suddenly turned back with a stone cold expression on his face and spoke before Randy could even get out a word.

"Look, let's just cut the crap." Roman said as he straightened up in the doorway and kept Randy in his gaze. "We both know that Bryan's just a toy to you and you're going to dump him eventually so how about you just skip the bullshit and get it over with now."

Randy fought back the urge to gape as he growled out, "Excuse me?"

"I mean be honest, this little thing you have going on with Bryan ended a long time ago, right now you're just playing with him because you can, am I right?"

"You don't know anything about Bryan and I."

"I know that glitter berry pink really isn't your colour." Roman said as he gestured to the side of his face and Randy's eyes went wide as he brushed his hand against a spot just beneath his ear by his jaw and lifted his hand to see a smear of pink lipstick on it.

The older man's jaw clenched and the muscles in his neck tensed while Roman continued. "I also know that Bryan deserves to be happy and he can do so much better than you."

"Like who, you?" Randy gave a snort as he folded his arms across his chest and Roman just shrugged.

"Well, I am bigger than you. Bryan even said so himself."

"Who the hell do you think you are? You have no right to involve yourself in Bryan's affairs so just stay out of it, kid." Randy growled out and Roman's eyes narrowed down at him. "You obviously have some sad pathetic little crush on my boyfriend so let me make this clear. He'll never want you becuase he has me. You can't compete with me brat, I'm out of your league."

"You, out of my league?" Roman gave a scoff, "Well you're not wrong there, because you are out of my league. That's exactly why you're going to do exactly what I say."

"And why would I do that?"

"So you don't lose your job, of course."

Randy blinked in surprise, "Excuse me?"

Roman smirked, "You don't know who I am do you?"

Randy just stared at the younger man as he rolled his shoulders back and his smirk grew into a smug grin, "Roman Reigns, son of Gregory Reigns and heir to SHIELD corporations."

Randy's eyes went wide and his mouth fell open in a gape.

SHIELD corporation, an international billion dollar company currently undergoing expansion and reform in its lower divisions, the biggest client McMahon and co has had since 2008.

Oh shit.

"Yeah, oh shit." Roman grinned, "You know dad met Bryan a couple of weeks ago and he thinks that Bryan's just terrific. Wouldn't it be a shame if Bryan's boyfriend got fired cause he wouldn't stop messing around with his heart?"

Randy glared at the younger man, feeling anger burn in his veins as he growled out. "What do you want?"

"Good boy and Bryan said you weren't the type to back down." Roman said as he leaned against the doorframe all over again, "Now what you're going to do is you're going to turn around and leave right now, I'll tell Bryan you had somekind of work emergency you can't avoid and make sure he's distracted for the rest of the night and then two days from now at six o'clock sharp you're going to call Bryan up and you're going to break up with him. Make up some excuse, I don't care what it is as long as you have nothing to do with him afterwards."

"And then what?"

Roman took a deep breath, "And then we can all move on with our lives."

Randy's left eye started to twitch, "You don't care what happens to Bryan as long as I stay away from him."

"Oh no, of course I care about Bryan. I have a _sad pathetic little crush on him_ remember, so don't you worry about him." The younger man let his tongue trace along the inside of his lips as he looked back into the apartment before looking back down at Randy with a wide grin. "I'll make sure to take _good_ care of Bryan."

Randy let out a growl while Roman just straightened up and took a step back as he grasped the door, "Now unless you have any other questions-"

"You won't get away with this."

Roman gave a scoff, "I already have."

The door closed and Randy stared at the gold lettering on the forest green door when he heard Bryan speak.

_"What- where's Randy?"_

_"Oh he just got called into work, some big emergency he can't get away from."_

_"What? But he-"_

_"Hey c'mon Bry' you said it yourself the guy's got a busy job. He's got a lot to do, one rain check isn't too bad."_

_"Yeah, but... But he couldn't even wait to tell me himself?"_

_"I told him I'd do it for him... Look relax at least he showed up this time, it proves he's trying right?"_

_"Yeah I guess so."_

_"But hey, since you've got the night off, you want to watch a movie or something?"_

Bryan's sigh carried through the door, _"Yeah, sure."_

Randy stood there in the hallway at a complete loss for what to do.

Yes he was going to dump Bryan anyway, but that doesn't mean he's fine with some kid telling him how and when he's going to do it.

I mean who does this Roman Reigns he is anyway, telling him what he should do and who he can or can't be around? He's obviously just some spoilled rich kid that gets by, by throwing Daddy's money around.

And yet, Randy stood stock still because for the very first time in a very long time, he's been backed into a corner and left with absolutely no choice to submit.

For the first time in years, Randy Orton got played.

**The End**

**A/N: so watcha think**

**Please review**


End file.
